bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Chizuru Honshō
| image = | race = Human | birthday = April 13 | age = 16 | gender = Female | affiliation = Karakura Town | occupation = High School Student | previous team = Karakura-Raizer Team | base of operations = Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | education = Karakura High School | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 6 | anime debut = Episode 3 | video game debut =Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Saki Nakajima | english voice = | spanish voice = Noemi Bayarri (Spain) Rocío Prado (Latin America) }} is a student at Karakura High School, in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. She is a proud lesbian, who seems happy almost all the time. Her name is listed as the 31st student in academic achievements.Bleach manga; Chapter 35 Appearance Chizuru is a thin teenager with short red hair and purple eyes, her bangs parted on both sides of her face and wears red framed glasses. She is usually seen wearing her Karakura high school uniform. Personality She appears to be attracted to Orihime Inoue who she calls "Hime," meaning princess, or this could just be a shortening of her name. She hugs Orihime every chance she gets, and usually compliments her and fondles her chest. Chizuru also makes advances toward Michiru Ogawa. She is usually stopped by Tatsuki who always hits her to get her off Orihime, but if anyone else interferes or says anything negative about Orihime, she goes into a rage. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc In the beginning of the series, Chizuru is introduced as a lesbian who is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. She often hangs out with Orihime Inoue, the girl whom Chizuru makes many advances on. Later on, Chizuru is present along with Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime afterschool. She tries to tell Tatsuki a very perverted theory on how "women can get erections", however, this results in a punch to the stomach, much to Orihime's worry. However, Orihime's worry grows even more when she senses the presence of the Hollow, Numb Chandelier. She tells Chizuru to run, though this only upsets the Hollow, prompting it to shoot multiple seeds, one which hits Chizuru on the shoulder. Under the control of Numb Chandelier, Chizuru chokes Orihime, followed by a punch that nearly knocks her out. With many other students who were hit by the earlier volley of seeds, they make their way towards Orihime, ready to finish her off.Bleach manga; Chapter 41, all pages Tatsuki manages to rush over to Orihime's safety and bring some of the students down, however, she is caught by Chizuru and a few other students, allowing the Hollow to easily shoot her with seeds.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 1-6 Days after she was rescued by Orihime Inoue, whom discovered her powers, Chizuru ate lunch with the girls when they asked Rukia Kuchiki if she was going out with Ichigo, to which a surprised Rukia answered no.Bleach Manga, Chapter 43, all pages. Arrancar arc Chizuru is angered when Shinji Hirako hugs Orihime at school. Before she can do anything to Shinji, however, Ichigo drags him out of the room, leaving her surprised.Bleach anime, Episode 112. Later, Chizuru is shocked to see Orihime bandaged up and berates her for making light of the situation. She is interrupted by Ichigo, who walks away without saying anything. Orihime apologises to Chizuru before walking out of the classroom and Chizuru follows her.Bleach anime, Episode 114 Hueco Mundo arc With Ichigo Kurosaki gone, Karakura Town is left unprotected from Hollows, however, Kisuke Urahara comes up with a brilliant idea: the Karakura-Raizer Team. With their special watches, the team's members are granted special abilities that allow them to combat Hollows. Keigo Asano tells Chizuru about the Karakura-Raizers, prompting her to gladly accept her position. She later comes along side with the other teammates to Kon's rescue, where she reveals her codename: Erotic. As the Raizers fight the Hollows, she simply stays behind, cheering the team on. Her enthuziasm, however, comes to an end as the Karakura Raizers sense the monstrous reiatsu coming from the Giant Hollow Fortress.Bleach anime; Episode 213 Back at the Urahara Shop, the Raizers use the information Don Kanonji gathered on the Hollow Fortress in order to begin infiltrating it. On their way into the entrance of the Fortress, they are attacked by a myriad of Hollows; some brought down by Ururu Tsumugiya and others by Tatsuki. However, when the Unnamed Female Arrancar reveals herself to the Raizers, she is quickly ambushed by Chizuru, who was automatically taken into Hyper Erotic Mode upon catching sight of the Arrancar's beauty; her Karakura-Raizer suit's special ability. Later, Kon manages to destroy the Fortress's core. Chizuru and the others are taken to safety, and put on the ground where they sleep, due to overuse of their power. Kisuke then reveals that the Raizers were nothing more than a diversion to buy him more time to set the Fake Karakura Town pillars up.Bleach anime; Episode 214 Fake Karakura Town arc After Tatsuki awakens, she finds Chizuru and Michiru. Tatsuki has Keigo carry Chizuru to their school.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 15 When Keigo and Tatsuki run in to Aizen and Gin, Tatsuki orders Keigo to run away, which he does, carrying Chizuru on his back.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, page 16-19 Keigo finds Mizuiro Kojima and leaves her with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, page 16 Later, Keigo returns with Tatsuki, Don Kanonji and Michiru. Tatsuki is surprised to see that they are both awake, but Chizuru sits quietly, spaced-out. When Tatsuki asks her what is wrong, she tells her that none of what is happening makes any sense and asks why they are so calm. She asks what they are hiding, but is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Aizen's reiatsu. When Tatsuki says that "he is here", Chizuru demands to know what she is talking about, but Tatsuki tells her that she does not understand enough to explain it and orders Chizuru to stand up and run. Chizuru tells her that she better explain it later, even if she does not understand it. Aizen appears before the group as they are about to flee, prompting Chizuru to ask what he is. Mizuiro throws a gas canister at Aizen and ignites it with a lighter, urging the others to run. As Aizen emerges unscathed, the group then run away with Zennosuke Kurumadani after the Shinigami attempts to stop Aizen with his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 413, pages 3-18 When Aizen encounters the group again, Ichigo arrives. Ichigo notes the members of the group, including Chizuru, and tells them to remain where they are.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 1-7 He then forces Aizen to move to another location.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 15-19 Power & Abilities Spiritual Power: She seems to have a small amount of spiritual power as she was able to see Hollows and an Arrancar during the Karakura Raizer mini-arc. 'Karakura-Raizer Erotic Suit' Karakura-Raizer Suit: In the Karakura-Raizer omake, it is shown that through her Raizer suit, she is capable of performing many strong and perverse techniques if her opponent is a woman. :Hyper Erotic Mode: When in the presence of an attractive woman Chizuru's speed and strength increases to a high level, so much so that her speed is superior to an Arrancar's Sonído.Bleach anime; Episode 214, Uryū's explanation of her powers :* : A strong perverted technique that could not be shown to the viewers due to its explicit nature. The name implies that the victim may be forced to stand on all fours and the technique apparently seems inescapable. References Navigation de:Chizuru Honshō es:Chizuru Honshō fr:Chizuru Honshō Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female